Oscar le lézard
by patatra
Summary: La résistance du nettoyeur face au charme de sa partenaire a des limites ! Et il faut parfois peu de choses pour que le rideau tombe… Les nerfs du grand City Hunter sont ici mis à mal par une Kaori aussi drôle que troublante !


Il fixait la photo d'un air rêveur, perdu dans ses inavouables pensées lubriques, ses doigts jouant habilement sous son caleçon. Il émit un petit rire nerveux sous le regard salace de l'incandescente diablesse. Les petites cornes rouges, assorties aux porte-jarretelles en cuir et aux chaussures de dix centimètres de talon, trônaient sur la vaporeuse chevelure blonde, indécemment bouclée. Des gouttes de bave s'écrasèrent sur la page centrale du magazine alors que la main s'énervait dans l'étroitesse du boxer dont l'élastique se détendait dangereusement.

« Tu es une vraie petite cochonne, toi ! », dit-il stupidement.

A quatre pattes, la croupe tendue et offerte, le dos exquisément orienté vers le lecteur, la jeune effrontée n'hésitait pas à stimuler l'imagination masculine en présentant un doigt manucurée à sa bouche rouge carmin, entrouverte, insolente, accueillante. Les mamelles, certes imposantes mais ayant la fermeté de la jeunesse, pendaient innocemment, de profil, laissant deviner des tétons raidis, de cette gourmande couleur de framboise, avides d'être suçotés.

Sans peine, Ryô s'imagina dompter cette juvénile impudente par une chevauchée fantastique avec pour seul fouet son vigoureux mokkori ! Cette pensée décupla sa terrible érection et une giclée de sang vint tacher le tapis léopard sur lequel la jouvencelle reposait. D'un revers de main il s'essuya le nez puis libéra le dragon de sa prison de tissu afin de mieux le cajoler. D'une main experte il caressa les endroits qu'il savait les plus sensibles de sa virilité, attisant le feu qui couvait dans son ventre avant de la prendre entièrement dans sa poigne et de lui infliger de vaillants va-et-vient qui encanaillèrent ses fantasmes. Son esprit vagabonda alors à la rencontre de la petite diablotine blonde qui l'allumait outrageusement.

Dans cette position, il s'immiscerait en levrette, profitant ainsi de la vision de rêve de son dos fuselé et de ses fesses extraordinairement douces. Oui, elles devaient être douces. Un rire gras mais discret sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se projeta, profitant de la poitrine ronde et ballotant sous ses assaut endiablés, caressant le ventre contracté avant d'accéder à la chaude intimité qu'il pourrait à loisir câliner de ses doigts brulants. Il imagina aussi avec force détails son sexe luisant pénétrer en profondeur la vertigineuse fleur de l'incendiaire pin-up.

Son excitation montait dangereusement, aussi, souhaitant profiter plus longtemps de sa prolifique inspiration, il ralentit le rythme de ses gestes et reprit son jeu de pressions sur l'extrémité de son membre raidi et s'attela à flatter ses deux jalouses rondeurs.

Un rictus pervers illumina la face excitée alors que son double imaginaire, aux prises avec la jeune blonde, retourna sans délicatesse la peu farouche et s'agenouilla devant elle. La saisissant par la taille, plaçant chacune de ses jambes sur ses épaules, il la tira violemment vers lui et se mit à la labourer consciencieusement.

Il étouffa les gémissements qui trahissaient le plaisir solitaire auquel il s'adonnait sans honte, soucieux de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa colocataire. Le plaisir s'insinuait de plus en plus dans son corps, montant inexorablement dans ses veines. Il promena son regard sur le ventre tressaillant de sa complice virtuelle puis remonta lentement vers le visage alors que l'orgasme, qu'il repoussait toujours, guettait son heure. Etrangement, ses prunelles échauffées ne s'arrêtèrent pas sur l'exquise poitrine mais s'entêtèrent à remonter. Sur le cou gracile tout d'abord. Puis le menton fin, la bouche charnue et sensuelle par la suite, le petit nez adorable et… les iris noisette.

Kaori

Ses doigts cessèrent immédiatement la torture merveilleuse et il ouvrit les yeux alors que l'éclair allait le traverser. Un frisson glacial le transperça et une moue de dégoût se peignit sur son visage. Quelle horreur ! Il n'y avait bien que sa partenaire pour le faire redescendre aussi vite et rater l'orgasme qui s'annonçait exceptionnel !

« Beurk ! »

Que venait-elle faire dans ses rêves lubriques ? Il le laissait à d'autres ce travelo filiforme ! Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se projeta en Mick et imagina l'amerloque se tripoter en pensant à Kaori.

« Re-beurk ! »

La vision de cauchemar du sexe du blondinet se promenant sur le corps informe provoqua un haut-le-cœur qu'il peinât à maîtriser. Rassemblant ses esprits, il saisit le magazine abandonné à côté de lui et se concentra à nouveau sur la blonde appétissante qui, elle, était toujours chaude comme la braise. Le sourire revint très vite, son mokkori étant capable de reprendre du service par un simple claquement de doigts. Doigts qui surent d'ailleurs facilement redonner la plus belle vigueur à l'objet de convoitise de toutes les japonaises.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es beau ! » S'époustoufla-t-il devant la magnificence de son membre gonflé.

Veillant à ce que son esprit ne s'égare plus sur des terrains minés, il reprit le chemin de l'orgasme avec, cette fois-ci, plus d'empressement... Il y arrivait… Encore quelques allers-retours... C'était tout près… Souffle court... Dents serrées... Presque.

- RRRRRYYYYYYYYÔÔÔÔÔ !

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh !

Son bas-ventre était inondé…

Horreur !

Zéro !

Aucun plaisir !

Il était passé à côté… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore ?

- AU SECOURS, RRRRRYYYYYÔÔÔÔ !

Il s'essuya comme il put et remit son boxer avant de se rendre, sans se presser, dans la chambre de Kaori. Il savait très bien qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement, qu'aucun danger ne la menaçait. Certainement avait-elle fait un cauchemar ! Il ouvrit la porte et la découvrit debout sur son lit, collée au mur, les yeux habités par la peur, désignant un objet invisible sur son lit.

- Là !... Là !... Tue-le !

- Tuer quoi ? Demanda le nettoyeur en se penchant sur le lit sans grande motivation.

- Le truc vert, là !... Le lézard ! Tue-le !

Il regarda sa partenaire d'un air soupçonneux.

- Un lézard ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Ouvre les yeux, imbécile ! Devant toi !

Il observa la couche de sa partenaire avec intérêt mais n'y découvrit aucun représentant d'une quelconque espèce animale.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Rien ! Il est grand comment ton bétail ?

- Comme ça, précisa-t-elle en écartant les mains l'une de l'autre et en les considérant avec frayeur.

- Oh ! C'est un iguane alors ! Se moqua-t-il. Un varan !

- Ryô ! Le toisa-t-elle avec colère. Un lézard visqueux se promenait sur moi ! J'ai croisé son regard vitreux et agressif ! Trouve-le et tue-le !

- Dire que je pensais que tu aimais les animaux, ricana-t-il en faisant voler les draps du lit, et que tu n'avais peur de rien !

Ils constatèrent tous deux qu'aucun habitant clandestin ne squattait le lit. La nettoyeuse se sentit un peu ridicule mais s'entêta :

- Je n'ai pas rêvé Ryô, assura-t-elle. Il a du s'éloigner lorsque j'ai crié mais il est là, je le sais.

- Humm, si tu le dis.

Pendant dix minutes, il remua ciel et terre dans la chambre à la recherche du saurien. Sous le lit. Dans l'armoire. Dans la bibliothèque. Il fouilla d'un air navré les dessous désespérants de la nettoyeuse. Jamais il n'avait vu de tenues aussi peu attrayantes ! Bien sûr, aucune trace de reptile ! Nulle part ! Il regarda l'heure sur le radio réveil : deux heures dix du matin, cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il était rentré et il avait envie de dormir.

- Ecoute Kaori, tu peux descendre de ton lit maintenant ! Il est plus que probable que tu as fait un cauchemar. Il n'y a pas de lézard ici !

Elle le regarda d'un air désolé. Elle avait assisté aux recherches et ne pouvait pas mettre en cause la bonne volonté de son partenaire, collaboration inespérée cela étant dit. Elle ne pouvait que reconnaître l'évidence, elle avait du rêver. Pourtant elle sentait encore les petites pattes crochues sur son pyjama et, même dans la pénombre de sa chambre, elle avait rencontré les yeux expressifs du monstre préhistorique. Un frisson traversa son échine au souvenir effrayant.

- Tu veux mon avis ? Ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur, tout en détaillant l'horrible pyjama dont elle était affublée. Si tu ne veux pas attirer les lézards, évite de te déguiser ainsi, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

Elle jeta un œil sur son pyjama en pilou. Certes, il était couvert de feuilles, c'était son pyjama bambou, le plus confortable qui soit, l'un des plus laids, il fallait en convenir, mais tellement confortable.

- Et toi, tu t'es vu ? S'enquit-elle en s'intéressant pour la première fois de la soirée au caleçon de son partenaire. Tu t'es fait pipi dessus ou quoi ? Ton caleçon est tout mouillé !

Elle venait seulement de prononcer ces paroles qu'elle se rendit compte de l'énormité. Elle se mordit les lèvres en imaginant les délires obsédés qu'elle avait du interrompre. Après un moment sans réaction, il rit franchement à l'allusion et à la craquante candeur qu'elle incarnait avec tant de naturel, il se moquait bien de l'état de son boxer et des images osées qu'elle se représentait, la pudeur ne l'étouffait pas. Il sortit de la chambre en lançant :

- Bonne nuit Kaori et si le lézard revient, un conseil : kidnappe-le et garde-le ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu as la chance qu'on te fasse une visite nocturne…

Il s'incrusta directement dans le mur, écrasé par une enclume géante portant l'inscription : « Kaori, forgeronne de l'année ».

- Va te palucher tranquille ! Crétin d'obsédé !

- Fé malin, regarde le mur ! Il est tout « lézardé » maintenant ! PPPPfffffff… Et fé qui qui va devoir réparer ? Fé qui?

Il regagna sa chambre en boitant et en maudissant le monstre qui l'accompagnait dans la vie. De retour dans son antre il s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Il saisit négligemment le magazine qu'il avait laissé sur son oreiller et contempla une dernière fois la blonde cornue qui lui avait tenu compagnie durant sa dernière échappée en solitaire. Il reposa à côté de lui le numéro de charme et soupira bruyamment en se remémorant les feuilles de bambou qui ornaient le pyjama en pilou puis croisa ses bras sous sa nuque en se concentrant sur le plafond.

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil et cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il avait regagné ses pénates. Un magnifique sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il perçut la présence s'approcher. Des coups discrets contre sa porte attirèrent son attention et, au bout de quelques instants, alors qu'il n'avait pas daigné répondre, une tête brune apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Ryô ?... Tu dors ?... Ryô ?

Elle entra et s'avança prudemment, prenant soin d'éviter de réveiller celui qu'elle croyait endormi. Décidé pour une fois à ne pas simuler le sommeil, il alluma la lumière.

- Kaori, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Soupira-t-il, feignant d'être excédé.

- Euh, rien ! Avoua-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai peur qu'il revienne.

- Voyons Kaori, ce lézard n'est présent que dans ta tête, et si, par malheur, ce n'était pas le cas, il ne va pas te dévorer !

Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, son oreiller dans les bras, le serrant contre elle comme pour se rassurer et restait muette. Il souffla fort.

- Tu évites de ronfler, on est d'accord.

- Oui, fit-elle, soulagée, en s'installant à ses côtés.

Elle avisa le magazine encore ouvert à la page centrale. Elle regarda avec intérêt la plastique parfaite, plantureuse, de la jeune dévergondée, l'air évocateur affiché, le doigt près des lèvres, symbole érotique troublant même pour l'ingénue qu'elle était. Elle s'attarda sur les gouttes de bave et sur la trainée d'hémoglobine et devina sans difficulté le rôle majeur de la photo dans l'extase que son partenaire avait du connaître. Ses joues se couvrirent de rose et ses yeux se voilèrent devant l'image de luxure absolue, d'agressive concupiscence, le genre de femme qui plaisait. Du moins à son partenaire. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard noir qui n'avait rien perdu du sombre cheminement de ses idées. Elle referma brusquement le magazine, le fit voler à l'autre bout de la chambre et le considéra d'un air pathétique.

- Navrant ! A quoi en es-tu réduit mon pauvre Ryô…

- Si tu ne m'interdisais pas de ramener des filles à la maison, je ne serais pas obligé de fantasmer sur du papier glacé, marmonna-t-il pour sa défense.

- C'est ça ! « _Le grand Saeba condamné à la branlette par sa TERRRIBLE partenaire ! », _ça va faire jaser dans les chaumières…

Elle se tourna et lui proposa son dos comme unique paysage, un joli panda se régalait de bambous, l'air repu et satisfait. Il neutralisa le fou-rire qui naissait dans sa gorge, tant par le pittoresque tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux que par les dernières paroles d'une crudité délicieuse finalement il se leva et prit la direction de la porte.

- Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens.

- Tu as raison ! Persiffla-t-elle. Et change de caleçon !

Il sortit en claquant la porte et sourit de plus belle en repensant au panda qui dégustait les bambous. Il avait l'air content ce panda !

Trois minutes plus tard, alors que quelques gouttes d'eau entêtées s'accrochaient encore à son corps et qu'il dégageait une délicieuse odeur de gel douche, discrète mais enivrante, il pénétra dans son lit. Toujours le dos tourné, Kaori grimaça devant la torture que représentait l'homme ardemment désiré étendu à ses côtés.

Le temps défilait lentement, affreusement lentement, ils ne cessaient de se tourner, se retourner, tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre, en proie à d'insondables tourments, incapables de trouver le sommeil, celui-ci refusant obstinément de les envoyer dans le monde cotonneux des rêves, refuge bienfaiteur désespérément convoité en cette douce nuit d'automne. Elle souffla d'exaspération, se mit sur le dos et tenta de se concentrer sur des moutons dodus, qui enjambaient avec frénésie une petite barrière champêtre…

Trois cent soixante-douze.

Soudain, elle ressentit, dans son pantalon de pyjama, des petites pattes griffues qui escaladaient ses jambes à une vitesse vertigineuse, elles étaient déjà à mi-cuisse là.

- AAAAHHHHHHH ! Hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Médusé, Ryô contempla sa partenaire entamer la danse du feu sur son lit. Elle ne cessait de hurler et de se frapper les cuisses, comme si d'invisibles flammes lui brulaient les jambes. Il éclata de rire à la vue de ce désopilant spectacle alors qu'elle lui lançait des regards où haine et désespoir se mêlaient. Mais le rire se figea rapidement lorsque, à bout d'idée, la nettoyeuse ôta son pantalon de pyjama, dévoilant ainsi toute son anatomie, sans pudeur aucune, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Ses mouvements désorientés et affolés indiquaient une réelle panique et, quand Ryô aperçut la naissance des fesses de la nettoyeuse et qu'il comprit qu'elle n'avait plus sur elle que la chemise du pyjama, il sauta sur le lit et entreprit de l'aider urgemment.

Elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle espérait s'être débarrassé du lézard mais, hélas, il semblait que ce dernier s'attaquât désormais à sa poitrine. C'était horrible ! Le corps froid et granuleux de l'hôte de son vêtement se collait à sa peau et le nauséabond contact la terrifiait. Elle se frappait les côtes mais rien ne parvenait à le faire lâcher prise. Ryô, quant à lui, tirait obstinément sur le bas de sa chemise, tentant, en vain, de la détendre et de lui permettre de cacher l'intimité qu'il ne souhaitait découvrir pour rien au monde. Sourde aux rappels à la raison de son partenaire, elle choisit, une fois de plus, la solution expéditive. Elle écarta brutalement les pans de sa chemise, arrachant ainsi les boutons un à un et abandonna le malheureux vêtement dans les mains de Ryô. Celui-ci resta interdit à contempler le tissu déchiré, vestige du dernier rempart de l'intimité de Kaori. Cette dernière, encore sous l'effet du stress intense qu'elle avait ressenti, bien qu'elle ne pût que constater l'absence de reptile sur son corps nu, se plaqua contre le mur, traversée par les spasmes de l'angoisse incontrôlable.

Ryô leva les yeux et n'échappa pas à l'admiration du corps entièrement offert à sa vue, qu'elle ne tenta même pas de dissimuler. Certains détails s'insinuèrent dans son esprit affûté, la longueur de ses cuisses, la discrétion de son entrejambe, le galbe de ses seins, menus mais droits et fiers, la finesse de sa taille, le…

- Hé ! Cria-t-elle, revenue à la réalité. Je t'interdis de me regarder !

Pris en flagrant délit de matage, il ravala sa salive et détendit sa glotte espérant venir à bout du nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Quant à Kaori, elle entreprit de cacher les endroits stratégiques avec ses mains et ses bras, n'y parvenant que partiellement.

- Plutôt que de rester planté là à chercher comment me ridiculiser, passe-moi de quoi m'habiller et fouille mon pyjama, ce foutu lézard doit encore y être. Trouve-le et tue-le !

- C'est encore le lézard ? demanda-t-il, atterré.

- Que veux-tu que ce soit ?... Dépêche-toi Ryô !

Il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre.

- Non, supplia-t-elle… Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui, s'il te plaît.

Ryô haussa les épaules et se dirigea finalement vers son armoire qu'il fouilla rapidement. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire maintenant. Les images de son ange, nue et extraordinairement belle, tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Les jambes de Kaori. Les seins de Kaori. La bouche de Kaori.

Il trouva un tee-shirt un peu petit qu'il lui lança sans se retourner. Il renonça à lui passer un boxer, il serait trop grand pour elle et celui-ci aurait le plaisir de glisser le long de ses jambes, ce qui mettrait encore à mal son self-control. Aussi lui tendit-il une petite culotte en dentelle noire, la moins sexy qu'il put trouver dans sa collection extraordinaire.

Kaori considéra l'objet du délit en fronçant les sourcils. De toute évidence, l'indécente culotte ne lui appartenait pas : trop classe, trop de dentelle, trop transparente, trop sexy. Mais elle ne broncha, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en disputes stériles, il fallait retrouver le satané reptile et lui faire sa fête. Aussi enfila-t-elle rapidement la « chose » mais se promit de revenir très vite, dès que possible en fait, sur l'épineux sujet. Surpris et heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Ryô avisa alors l'infortuné pyjama qui, lamentablement, avait échoué au bas du lit.

Bien évidemment, la fouille intensive que subirent les lambeaux ainsi que toute la chambre ne donna rien. Les deux compères, bredouilles, finirent par s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, contre le lit, dépités et perplexes, surtout Ryô qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne trouvait pas ce fichu lézard. Kaori était-elle en train de lui jouer un vilain tour ?

« Très vilain ! » Pensa-t-il au souvenir de la nudité obsédante.

Il se tourna vers sa partenaire et lui demanda tout de go :

- Pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi ? Te déshabiller comme ça, pour un simple lézard, sans même te soucier de moi, c'est étrange non ?

Elle devint rouge tomate au souvenir de sa pudeur malmenée, et le pire était qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre qu'elle-même à blâmer.

- Jure-moi que tu n'as rien vu, demanda-t-elle avec embarras.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi naïve ? Croire qu'un homme puisse rester insensible à autant de charmes dévoilés ! A cet étalage de douceurs, à autant de promesses de plaisirs charnels… Il était maintenant aux prises avec de délicieux désirs inassouvissables auxquels son esprit, habituellement tordu, ne lui permettait pas d'échapper.

Aussi, dans une volonté protectrice, il décida d'entrer dans son jeu :

- Kaori, tu pourrais te mettre nue devant moi des centaines de fois, tout tenter pour attirer mon attention, que je resterais de marbre. Mon mokkori est et restera à jamais mort devant l'austérité de ton corps… Pour être honnête, je n'ai même pas pensé à te regarder ! Sois donc rassurée ! Asséna-t-il avec la conviction de faire une bonne action.

- Je sais…, murmura-t-elle avec un filet de tristesse dans la voix.

- Cela ne m'empêche pas de constater que quelque chose cloche dans ton attitude, reprit-il, décidant d'ignorer la contrariété qu'il avait décelée. Jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable de renoncer à ta pudeur légendaire pour un petit lézard de rien du tout.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, le regard noir porté sur elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Alors elle s'expliqua.

- Une phobie ? Comme nounours et ses chats ? Demanda le nettoyeur dont l'esprit pratique envisageait déjà les avantages qu'il pourrait tirer de cette information.

Le rictus satanique qu'il afficha et le filet de bave qui s'échappa de sa bouche furent du plus mauvais présage pour la jeune femme qui soupira bruyamment. Jamais elle ne lui avait confié cette faiblesse, sachant pertinemment qu'il saurait en profiter de la plus vile des façons, dans les circonstances qu'elle devinait aisément, lorsque de jeunes et belles clientes logeraient chez eux et qu'il faudrait se débarrasser de l'encombrante furie qu'elle devenait lorsqu'une visite nocturne s'annonçait. Désormais, Ryô aurait une arme diablement efficace pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il était à parier que le nettoyeur investirait bientôt dans un terrarium.

- Je ne me maîtrise plus lorsqu'un reptile est dans les parages Ryô. C'est plus fort que moi, leur contact me répugne plus que tout au monde.

Il souriait bêtement à cette confession.

- C'est stupide Kaori ! Un petit lézard ne peut pas te faire de mal.

- Penses-tu que je n'en suis pas consciente ? Seulement j'échappe à toute raison dès que j'en vois un, c'est plus fort que moi !... Il faut le retrouver Ryô. Je ne vais plus vivre sinon.

Elle avait posé ses mains sur les siennes et parlait comme si sa vie était en jeu.

- Si vraiment il y a un lézard ici, il se manifestera à nouveau. Mais pour le moment, allons nous recoucher…, proposa-t-il en proie à une lassitude inexpliquée, fuyant la chaleur des mains de sa partenaire.

En se relevant, il l'observa à la dérobée, son tee-shirt lui allait à merveille et la rendait presqu'attirante. Il plissa les yeux et tenta de deviner la petite dentelle noire sous le coton blanc. Surprenant le regard perçant, Kaori se souvint de ladite culotte et décida de tirer au clair, dans la minute, les circonstances de la présence de l'indécent dessous.

- Dis-moi, espèce de sale pervers, le coupa-t-elle dans ses rêveries inavouables.

- Hum ? Leva-t-il la tête vers elle.

- A qui as-tu volé cette petite culotte ?

Il émit un petit feulement de contrariété.

- Pour ton information, répondit-il en postillonnant, jouant l'offusqué innocent, je n'ai pas « volé » cette délicieuse culotte ! Sa propriétaire l'a oubliée ici.

- Bien sûr, dans tes rêves mon minet ! Et qui, quand, quoi, comment ?

- Rappelle-toi, cher cerbère, ta petite soirée entre filles de la semaine dernière, expliqua-t-il en la pointant du doigt. J'ai invité une amie à diner avec moi, ici !

- Oh ! Et cette amie, c'est ? Laisse-moi deviner… Miss Tahiti ? Ou… le « plus beau tee-shirt mouillé de Tokyo » ? Ricana-t-elle, avec une pointe de jalousie mal dissimulée.

- Mais pas du tout !... Saeko a daigné accepter mon invitation et régler, ENFIN, une partie de ses dettes, proclama-t-il en croisant les bras et en levant le menton avec fierté.

- … Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Souviens-toi qu'elle a gentiment refusé votre invitation à cette soirée mémère, elle avait mieux à faire ! Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait profiter de l'étalon de Shinjuku sans que tu ne t'interposes entre nos deux corps parfaits, voués à s'unir passionnément, déclara-t-il en mimant un baiser.

Elle posa la main sur son pubis, les yeux brillants, et regarda le lit dans lequel elle était encore couchée quelques minutes auparavant. Elle n'y avait pas détecté l'odeur de l'inspectrice, pourtant dieu sait qu'elle la flairait à des lieues à la ronde celle-là. Mais il n'y avait pas que dans un lit qu'on pouvait laisser parler les sens et, aux yeux de son obsédé de partenaire, l'appartement devait regorger d'endroits plus propices les uns que les autres pour laisser libre cours à sa libido. De plus, elle ne pouvait que reconnaître que Ryô et Saeko formeraient un très joli couple, parfaitement assortis tant dans la beauté, dans le charisme que dans les aptitudes professionnelles. Ils étaient faits du même bois. Noble. Précieux. Plus dur que le roc.

Il s'arrêta net devant l'expression malheureuse de sa partenaire et comprit le mal qu'il venait de lui faire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'abstenir de la faire souffrir ? De l'humilier ? De chercher, souvent avec succès, le plus sûr moyen de toucher là où la douleur était la plus vive ? Et pourquoi en retirer un tel plaisir ? Une telle satisfaction ? Peut-être devait-il se poser des questions sur la réelle perversité qui était la sienne. N'était-ce que celle qu'il affichait quotidiennement ? Le harcèlement mokkorien de femmes toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres ? Les plaisirs sexuels extravagants qui nourrissaient non seulement son expérience mais aussi son imaginaire ? Ou plutôt la jouissive torture qu'il infligeait à Kaori ? Destinée à l'éloigner de lui autant qu'à l'éloigner d'elle, et dont il retirait autant de plaisir que de culpabilité. Mais à cet instant précis, il se détestait, se méprisait d'être à l'origine, encore une fois, de la douleur qu'il lisait sur le doux visage de sa colocataire.

Sans un mot, Kaori se détourna, s'approcha du lit, prit son oreiller puis marcha doucement vers la porte sans même lui jeter un regard.

Alors qu'elle passait tout près de lui il la saisit par le bras.

- Kaori… Il ne s'est rien passé avec Saeko. Tu te doutes bien que…

- Je me fiche de tes histoires de fesses ! Ca ne me concerne pas ! Protesta-t-elle avec véhémence en tentant d'échapper à la poigne solide qui lui interdisait toute fuite.

- Alors ne te sauve pas !

- Je ne me sauve pas. Je…

Elle le regarda tristement et secoua la tête avec lassitude.

- Reste ici cette nuit. S'il te plaît.

- Merci mais je préfère la compagnie d'un lézard à la tienne, osa-t-elle.

Il savait qu'elle était sincère, le tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure trahissait la déception, la résignation, la peine de n'être considérée par lui que comme une femme négligeable, au charme inconsistant, inefficace comparé à l'aura érotique que dégageait son ennemie de toujours.

- Je te veux près de moi cette nuit Kaori… Et tu n'as pas le choix…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il la prit dans ses bras. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume et les mains puissantes avaient su, avec une précision diabolique, se positionner sur elle pour contrer toute tentative de rébellion. Elle aurait voulu résister, protester, se débattre, mais elle ne parvint à rien de cela, solidement arrimée à ce corps détestable de par sa perfection par les bras contre lesquels il était inutile de se battre. Ils verrouillaient la position, plaquant la poitrine de la nettoyeuse contre le torse musclé, emprisonnant les jambes légères et impressionnées, obligeant les doigts de Kaori à se nouer dans le cou. Elle détourna la tête pour éviter le contact des regards, toujours en prise avec la jalousie mordante qui lui brulait le cœur mais éminemment troublée par la situation. Il suffisait qu'il fasse ce genre de geste pour lui clouer le bec, pour désamorcer la bombe qu'il avait lui-même placée et programmée pour exploser dans son ventre de femme victime d'un amour non réciproque.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il cette désagréable impression d'avoir un yoyo entre les mains ? Un jouet… Il n'avait de cesse de la rejeter, de la repousser lorsqu'il pressentait le danger. Danger invisible. Impalpable. Mais ô combien réel. Et, lorsqu'elle s'échappait, lorsqu'elle lui échappait, la rattraper, la ramener, se la réapproprier, la préserver… Un peu… Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Perpétuelle hésitation entre le plaisir de profiter de ce que l'on a, sa pleine jouissance, et le besoin impérieux, l'envie irrépressible de casser le jouet. Alors il marchait sur la corde raide, tentait maladroitement de maintenir le cap, l'équilibre entre les tentations crépusculaires : abdiquer et aimer son corps jusqu'à la folie ou tout faire exploser, couler par le fond le duo de choc qu'ils formaient.

Il fit glisser ses yeux sur la délicieuse silhouette qu'il collait contre lui, elle lui refusait même un regard. Un discret sourire s'alluma sur sa baby face, elle était la personne qu'il connaissait le mieux, il la comprenait mieux que lui-même à vrai dire. Aussi, il sut parfaitement interpréter les sourcils en accent circonflexe, le petit air hautain qu'elle prit, les mains raides dans son cou, les lèvres frémissantes. Elle était jalouse. Terriblement. Saeko avait ce pouvoir là sur elle. Qu'aucune autre n'égalait. Mais à la jalousie se mêlait le trouble, intense, si déstabilisant pour elle, presqu'embarrassant, qu'il parvenait à faire naître avec une déconcertante facilité. Un vrai régal ! Du concentré de bonheur que cette sensibilité à fleur de peau !

« Tu as raison mon ange… Fais-moi la tête, je le mérite… Mais reste là ! » Pensa-t-il.

Sans véritable délicatesse, souhaitant ne pas rendre l'instant plus équivoque qu'il ne l'était déjà, il la déposa sur son lit. Puis, s'arrachant aux iris embrumés, il éteignit la lumière et rejoignit le corps tendu, dont il venait seulement de réaliser le pouvoir érotique. Obsédant.

La lumière éteinte, le jeu du sommeil qui fuit recommença. La nettoyeuse était partagée. Elle étouffait tout d'abord sous la rage qu'il avait fait naître en elle avec cette sale histoire avec Saeko. On ne la reprendrait plus à quitter ainsi leur appartement, elle ne pouvait décidément avoir aucune confiance en lui et pire que ça encore, elle ne pouvait avoir confiance en aucune femme. Malgré les airs effarouchés qu'elles feignaient toutes, elles étaient en fait flattées d'être courtisées par un homme comme Ryô. Même maladroitement. Même avec inélégance. Même avec la lourdeur incommensurable dont il ne se déparait jamais. Il avait ce don de plaire, ne jouissait pas seulement d'une plastique de rêve, il avait un charme hors norme, extraordinairement magnétique, il dégageait un sex-appeal indéfinissable et ses horribles défauts se muaient, presque malgré lui, en un pouvoir de séduction irrésistible.

Oui elle était partagée entre rage, incompréhension et trouble. A mi-mots il avait avoué avoir envie de sa présence à ses côtés pour la nuit. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter le message. Alors bien sûr, elle ne se faisait guère d'illusion, elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle représentait tout ce que son partenaire détestait chez une femme, le manque de féminité, le manque de sensualité, le manque de charme, de douceur.

Le manque.

Voulait-il seulement la protéger de l'horrible bestiole qui se baladait impunément dans la maison ?

- Pfffffffffffffff, soupira-t-elle en se retournant une nième fois.

Il était à quinze centimètres de son visage, elle pouvait discerner, malgré l'obscurité, le profil tant aimé, le dessin de son nez, l'ourlet de sa bouche et la masse noire de sa chevelure ses yeux étaient ouverts, il semblait préoccupé. Contractant son ventre au maximum, serrant les dents d'appréhension, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de tenter un rapprochement. Ce ne fut pas une volonté de séduire, de troubler, non, juste une réponse audacieuse au besoin de tendresse, de partage, juste pour ressentir la chaleur de l'homme qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle prit donc l'initiative de s'approcher de lui, de poser sa tête sur l'épaule qui semblait l'aimanter depuis d'innombrables minutes déjà, et lança une jambe sur le corps étendu du nettoyeur.

Il tressaillit de surprise, ne sachant quelle réaction avoir devant ce qu'il crut être une attaque sensuelle en règle. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et resta immobile, entièrement concentré sur le poids de la jambe légèrement pliée qui reposait sur son ventre pour terminer sur sa cuisse. Les cheveux de la nettoyeuse chatouillaient insolemment son cou, provoquant des frissons insupportables, bientôt accentués par le souffle court qu'elle lâchait avec innocence et qui parcourait son torse, provoquant une mini tornade sur son ventre. Sûr qu'elle n'imaginait pas les intenses sensations que ce rapprochement provoquait ! Comment pourrait-il résister à l'appel de la chair ? De sa chair ? De ce corps qu'il avait admiré trop peu longtemps mais qui avait enflammé son sang, gravant dans sa mémoire les fabuleux trésors cachés, enfin dévoilés à sa lubrique curiosité et qui devenaient maintenant obsessions. Obsession de la caresser. De la toucher. Partout. De découvrir encore plus. La texture. Le gout. L'odeur. L'entendre gémir… Sans même avoir conscience du ballet de sa main qui avait pris la liberté d'œuvrer indépendamment, il se perdait dans de nouveaux fantasmes.

Ses doigts effleuraient avec légèreté, presqu'imperceptiblement, la peau veloutée de la cuisse étendue sur lui. A chaque passage il variait le chemin, la pression, découvrant de nouvelles zones, appréciant toutes les sensations qu'elles provoquaient, les changements de grains lorsque le frisson l'envahissait, les petits sursauts de plaisir, les fluctuations du souffle.

Kaori n'osait plus bouger de peur d'interrompre le moment magique qu'il consentait à partager avec elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres lorsque les doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair et que le trouble l'obligea à tressauter plus qu'il ne fallait. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi calme ? Nulle expression ne venait trahir la moindre émotion sur le visage impénétrable. Il restait fermé et fixait toujours le plafond. Aussi, la désinvolture, la froide indifférence qu'il dégageait insinuèrent le doute en elle. N'était-elle pas en train de se fourvoyer ?

- Ryô ? Murmura-t-elle le plus bas possible.

Il ne broncha pas, ignorant la fêlure de la voix qui l'avait interpelé. La moelleuse mais ferme texture qu'il découvrait sous ses doigts captait tous ses sens, enfiévrait son bas-ventre il était donc volontairement sourd à la sollicitation de sa douce suppliciée et persévérait dans l'exploration merveilleuse de la jambe qu'elle lui abandonnait.

« Tais-toi Kaori », espéra-t-il de tout son être.

Mais elle n'accéda pas à la muette requête et réitéra sa demande :

- Ryô, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'effet fut immédiat, la main se figea sur la hanche, renonçant à la douce torpeur, aérienne, irréelle, que provoquaient les effleurements. Il fronça les sourcils à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

- Oh ?... Tu ne connais pas ? Répondit-il de l'air le plus stupide qu'il put. C'est une technique formidable contre la cellulite incrustée, ça s'appelle le « palper rouler » !

La massue gigantesque qui le désintégra dans le lit brisa net non seulement tous ses fantasmes mais aussi le sommier et le cadre en bois.

- Et ça, triple imbécile, ça s'appelle le « cogner massacrer », c'est pour désincruster la débilité profonde… Mais dans ton cas, il faudra plusieurs séances.

Elle sauta du lit et se précipita hors de la chambre en maugréant et maudissant le grand nabot qui lui servait de partenaire et qu'elle devait supporter. Elle était décidément la naïveté et la stupidité incarnées. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer que… ?

Quant à l'impardonnable gredin, il gisait au milieu des décombres, l'air béat de désirs inassouvis.

Arrivée sur le palier, un petit cliquetis provenant de la cuisine l'interpela. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur accéléra exagérément.

Le lézard !

L'esprit tortueux de la nettoyeuse se mit en branle, elle se devait d'affronter sa peur, de vaincre sa honteuse phobie, sinon, elle devrait capituler. L'ennemi était fourbe et n'hésiterait pas à se servir sans vergogne de la confidence, de cette faiblesse si facilement exploitable et ce, dans les moments les plus inadéquats pour elle.

« Grrrrrr »

Elle se devait d'agir, de faire preuve d'un courage exemplaire. OUI, elle terrasserait le lézard elle-même, elle le pulvériserait, l'anéantirait, l'exploserait sous la massue spécialement choisie pour lui, exceptionnellement prêtée par son dégénéré d'associé ! Il n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Ah ! Il avait voulu la défier en plongeant ses petits yeux cruels et vicieux dans les siens, il avait osé promener ses sales pates de saurien putride sur son innocente peau délicate. Il allait devoir payer de sa minable petite vie d'avaleur de sauterelles ! Le regard affuté, lançant les éclairs de la vengeance, la massue « Rentre ta langue » qu'elle gardait pour les occasions spéciales pour Ryô dans une main, l'aspirateur dans l'autre, elle descendit lentement vers la cuisine, se délectant par avance du sort, TERRIBLE, qu'elle réservait au reptile. Un rire sarcastique, démoniaque, érailla sa gorge et c'est en transe qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce qu'elle considérait comme son antre, la cuisine, et qu'elle détecta à nouveau le cliquetis métallique qui l'avait interpellée plus tôt. Le « monstre » était dans le meuble sous l'évier.

« T'es fait mon vieux ! Je vais te transformer en sac à main »

En sortant de sa chambre, le ronronnement de l'aspirateur vint agresser ses oreilles à cette heure de la nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien tramer ? Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de faire du ménage à quatre heures du matin ? Il ne put que reconnaître que le déni des désirs et sentiments que lui inspirait Kaori, habitude incontournable chez lui, la plongeait généralement dans une frénésie d'activités qui se concrétisait soit par une débauche d'énergie incroyable en cuisine et il se régalait pendant une semaine, soit dans un ménage intensif de l'appartement et il se faisait sermonner dès qu'il touchait quelque chose. Aussi, il décida de profiter du spectacle d'une Kaori blessée et en colère et descendit les marches en jubilant.

La jubilation fut de courte durée. Au seuil de la cuisine, il découvrit sa partenaire à quatre pattes, la tête dans le meuble sous-évier, l'aspirateur en marche dans une main. Le gros tube avalait tout ce qu'il rencontrait dans le monde souterrain qu'il visitait dans un vacarme inimaginable. Un tas d'ustensiles de cuisines, en inox, en plastique, en bois, en fonte, des petits, des gros, des moyens, dont il n'imaginait même pas pour certains l'utilité, jonchaient sur le sol, en vrac autour d'elle. Mais ce qui le subjugua n'était pas le capharnaüm provoqué par la furie, non, ce qui lui coupa le souffle c'était de voir la petite culotte de Saeko, entièrement découverte, se tortiller au rythme des expéditions que Kaori faisait dans le meuble. Les fesses captivantes avançaient, puis reculaient, se balançaient d'un côté, ballotaient de l'autre et le mokkori endormi se réveilla à ces visions de rêve. Ryô s'obligea à reprendre possession de son dragon en feu par un travail de concentration qu'il maîtrisait fort bien avec son sugar boy. Alors que de la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veine, qu'il se débattait contre des démons inexterminables, l'impassibilité de son visage, l'apparente indifférence de son corps donnaient incroyablement le change. Etait-il possible que ce soit là le même homme qui, d'ordinaire, ne parvenait pas à dompter les hormones qui le chatouillaient dès qu'une féminine fragrance se humait dans son périmètre olfactif ? Transformant sa bouille d'ange en face d'épouvante, de pervers détraqué ?

Pour autant, la maîtrise extraordinaire de l'enveloppe corporelle n'exempte pas l'esprit des tourments charnels, des tortures délicieuses que le désir insuffle au cœur.

Il s'avança vers elle sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du séant appétissant, la posture bestiale lui rappelant avec nostalgie la position dans laquelle il s'était imaginé prendre possession du démon blond de la page centrale de son magazine, sauf que là, la douce innocence de Kaori rendait la croupe interdite encore plus désirable.

Cette dernière releva la tête vers son partenaire, le charme fut immédiatement brisé. Le visage déformé par la rage, les cheveux couverts de poussière rendaient la vision de cauchemar apocalyptique. Ryô stoppa net sa progression.

- C'est dégoutant ! Dit-elle en transe. Incroyable ce que je retrouve comme saletés là-dedans ! Incroyable !... Quand est-ce que j'ai fait le ménage là-dessous pour la dernière fois ?... Incroyable !

Elle replongea sous le meuble, entrainant derrière elle la trompe phallique de l'aspirateur. Un terrible frisson traversa l'échine du nettoyeur : Avait-elle repris suffisamment d'air pour survivre à cette nouvelle apnée ?

Incroyable !

Elle était vraiment incroyable ! Il sourit silencieusement et reprit la contemplation coupable du fessier parfait qui avait repris sa suave danse. Hypnotisé par les mouvements souples et rythmés, il approcha sa main. Doucement mais sûrement, ses pieds le menaient au corps enchanteur dont les secrets effluves attiraient dans leurs filets le pauvre pêcheur qu'il était. Se pouvait-il que le sex-appeal inégalable, irrésistible, de l'inspectrice se retrouvât dans ce tanga vertigineux et rejaillisse ainsi sur son ange asexué ? Victime consentante du charme ingénu, incapable d'échapper à la sensualité irrésistible qu'elle dégageait à ce moment, il approcha dangereusement la main de l'obsédant objet de ses convoitises. Ses fesses.

Une nouvelle fois, sans aucune conscience de ce qui se déroulait à la surface, la nettoyeuse lui lança :

- Saleté de lézard ! Je sais qu'il est là-dessous, mais il réussit encore à m'échapper…

- Quoi ? Encore ce lézard ? S'enquit-il, arrêtant ses doigts à quelques millimètres de la partie charnue et appétissante de Kaori. Je l'avais oublié celui-là ! T'es sûre qu'il est là ?

- Absolument ! Je le sens !... Et je l'ai entendu ce dragon, il se cache mais il n'échappera pas longtemps à l'aspirateur… PUISSANCE MAXIMALE…

- Gloups ! laissa-t-il échapper en caressant son dragon à lui.

- Chut… murmura-t-il à son mokkori.

L'aspirateur grondait de façon infernale, vrillant les tympans dans les oreilles. Le nettoyeur se pencha vers le cou de Kaori.

- Tu veux l'aspirer ? Mais c'est horrible… Pauvre Oscar !

La nettoyeuse se releva aussi sec, l'air ahuri, arrêta l'aspirateur et considéra l'homme à moitié nu à ses côtés :

- Oscar ?... Tu l'connais ?

- C'est mignon comme nom, non ? Demanda-t-il stupidement. C'est ainsi que je l'ai baptisé. Il y a : Mimi la souris, Léonard le renard, Mireille l'abeille, Nono le petit robot et… Oscar le lézard.

Une pluie de libellules tomba dans la cuisine et Kaori s'effondra. Elle se reprit rapidement et remit en route l'aspirateur. Hélas, une demi-heure plus tard, le grand ménage était fait dans tous les meubles de la cuisine et aucune trace du monstrueux reptile. Celui-ci semblait doté d'une redoutable intelligence mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour venir à bout de l'obstination d'une femme entêtée comme elle.

Elle l'aurait son lézard !

Le grand duo City Hunter était assis sur le canapé du salon. Kaori réfléchissait, essayait de mettre en place un piège, mais comment piéger un lézard ? Elle ne se voyait pas se mettre en quête de sauterelles en plein Tokyo à cette heure de la nuit. Non, elle se devait d'attendre, de patienter jusqu'à ce que ce monstre préhistorique fasse une erreur. Il en commettrait certainement une autre très vite, il trahirait sa présence ! Et là ?... Quick !... Elle caressa sa massue et un rictus abominable apparut sur son beau visage…

A ses côtés, Ryô ne voyait que par les jambes fines et galbées qu'elle laissait négligemment tomber sur le côté. Si seulement il pouvait les toucher, les caresser comme il voulait, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, sans qu'elle sente les doigts affamés courir sur sa peau. Sans que cela ne porte à conséquence. Il avait dévoré des yeux les fesses magnifiques qui s'agitaient innocemment dans la cuisine. Dieu qu'elle bougeait bien ! C'était incroyable de sa part mais elle avait le rythme sensuel, rythme trouvant son origine dans les hanches souples et ondulantes. Rien n'était meilleur que les mouvements ondoyants d'un bassin harmonisé au sien.

Rhaaaa, il devait chasser de son esprit les images insensées de lui saisissant la taille de Kaori en pleine action afin de dompter les décharges de plaisir que ses déhanchements feraient naître à chaque profonde immersion en elle.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait obstinément refusé d'envisager sa furieuse partenaire comme une conquête potentielle. Elle était trop maigre… Ou trop grosse… Cela dépendait de son humeur à lui, des yeux qu'il posait sur elle à ce moment là. Elle était trop violente, trop caractérielle. Trop fragile aussi. Trop investie dans sa vie. Trop indispensable. Trop.

Oui, en fait Kaori était trop…

Mais aujourd'hui, elle lui avait dévoilé tellement de facettes insoupçonnées. Tout d'abord ce corps des plus troublants, plutôt attirant, il fallait le reconnaître. Il se tordit sur le canapé pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait sous le tee-shirt et entrevit une petite dentelle noire des plus suggestives. Un souffle chaud tordit ses entrailles à la vision merveilleuse et il dut se faire violence pour reprendre contenance. Voyons, ce n'était que quelques centimètres carrés de tissu ! Il contempla ses mains, elles tremblaient de désir de se promener sur le corps interdit, de plonger dans cette petite culotte à la rencontre de cette terre vierge de tout assaut masculin. Il se mordit très fort la joue, jusqu'à la douleur, et s'obligea à répertorier tous les défauts physiques de son ange, à commencer par sa poitrine. Oui, rien que cela était rédhibitoire ! Lui qui aimait l'opulence, la générosité, les rondeurs imposantes, les débordements, les seins menus ne pourraient jamais le satisfaire. Il ne lâchait pas ses mains des yeux, elles étaient vraisemblablement beaucoup trop grandes pour les mini-mamelles de Kaori, il n'y aurait rien à prendre, à malaxer, à cajoler. Il les avait vues et avait pu constater cette incompatibilité physique. Oui, il avait de grandes mains ! Un sourire de satisfaction se peignit sur le visage rassuré. Rien n'était possible entre elle et lui !

Un nouveau bruit coupa court les réflexions bien différentes des deux nettoyeurs. Ryô, dont l'ouïe affutée était inégalable, comprit immédiatement l'origine du raffut : le sac à main de Kaori. Décidément le lézard avait de la suite dans les idées et il semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur les affaires de sa partenaire.

Tel un kangourou, Kaori s'élança en sautant vers l'entrée de l'appartement, la massue menaçante brandie au-dessus de sa tête. Arrivée devant la pochette qui concentrait toute sa vie, elle ne réfléchit pas, colère, frayeur et incompréhension luttaient dans son corps et la poussaient à l'éradication reptilienne. Aussi, sous les yeux ahuris d'un Ryô qui s'était prudemment approché de la tornade, elle broya le sac de cuir que venait de lui offrir Eriko, lui assénant des milliers de coups de massue, atomisant tous les précieux objets qu'il contenait en même temps, certainement, que le perfide saurien qui s'était aventuré, grand mal lui prit, dans la besace. Ryô n'en crut pas ses yeux ! Elle hurlait et éructait, tremblait et feulait, crachait et grondait. Si elle avait, quelques heures auparavant, donné le change, réussi à simuler une once de féminité, elle reprenait désormais le visage qu'il connaissait si bien, tenant plus de l'animal, de la bestiale nature qui était la sienne que de l'humanité ! Alors de là à discerner la femme sous cette apparence cauchemardesque…

Il interrompit le ballet exterminateur de la massue, la saisissant au-dessus de la tête monstrueuse.

- STOP Kaori, je crois que là il est… mort, assura-t-il. Calme-toi maintenant !

Elle reprit lentement conscience et considéra avec désespoir le sac à main déchiqueté, informe, reposant mollement sur le sol. Elle se tourna vers Ryô les yeux embués de larmes. Il haussa les épaules et s'accroupit. Il renversa le contenu du sac, miettes, porte-monnaie, papiers en tout genre, rouge à lèvres brisé, clés et autres affaires féminines. Il fut impressionné par l'abondance d'objets divers et variés, improbables dans un sac, maintenant réduits à l'état de poussière. Cependant, AUCUNE TRACE DE LEZARD ! Il éparpilla un peu plus les miettes sur le sol, espérant découvrir la carpette en cuir de celui qui gâchait sa nuit. Rien. Penchée sur le tas informe de ses anciens trésors, Kaori suivait, angoissée, les investigations de son partenaire. Elle enrageait. Comment avait-il réussi à échapper à sa massue ? C'était impossible…

Ryô sourit devant la vie de sa dingue d'associée ainsi détruite par elle-même. Il jubilait devant les objets qu'elle gardait jalousement et qui, à ses yeux d'homme, n'avaient aucun intérêt : anciens billets de train, portefeuilles multiples, six stylos, quatre paquets de mouchoirs, deux paires de lunettes de soleil, prospectus, boites de médicaments, une photo retournée. Une photo ? Il s'en saisit pour la regarder, piqué par la curiosité de savoir ce qu'elle représentait. Cependant, Kaori ayant deviné son intention tenta de reprendre la photo avant qu'il n'ait pu la voir. Hélas pour elle, les réflexes du grand brun étaient meilleurs que les siens et le nettoyeur se retrouva avec un petit marsupial qui sautait autour de lui pour récupérer son bien qu'il maintenait au bout de son bras levé, hors de sa portée. Kaori, furieuse, exigea qu'il la lui rende.

- Donne-moi ça ! Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Ah ah ah ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me cacher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur cette photo ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sadique.

- Est-ce que je m'occupe de ta vie ? Lâche ça tout de suite !

- Ben justement, tu t'occupes beaucoup trop de ma vie, constata-t-il en repoussant les assauts désespérés de Kaori, ce qui enflammait davantage son intérêt pour le cliché qu'il tenait entre les mains. Est-ce une photo de toi nue ?... Dans ce cas Kaori, inutile maintenant de jouer les mijaurées avec moi, je te rappelle que je suis l'homme qui te connaît le mieux, ajouta-t-il d'un rire gras.

- Je croyais que tu ne m'avais pas regardée ! Réagit-elle instantanément avec fureur.

- Je ne t'ai pas regardée, rectifia-t-il, mais je t'ai vue ! Alors une fois de plus ne va rien changer…

- Arrête d'être débile ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais avec une photo de moi nue ? Rends la moi !

- Oh ! Peut-être est-ce une photo de ton amoureux alors ? Demanda-t-il avec de gros yeux étonnés, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

- N'importe quoi ! Cria-t-elle en lançant ses bras, toutes griffes dehors sans pouvoir pour autant l'atteindre, hélas, car il la maintenait à bonne distance.

- Ou un portrait de moi ! Proposa-t-il les yeux larmoyant de vanité, persuadé d'avoir mis le doigt sur La vérité. Pour que tu puisses admirer ma perfection autant que tu le souhaites. Ah ça serait bien ça, n'est-ce pas Sugar ?

- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Prétentieux ! Je ne te supporte déjà pas en vrai, ce n'est pas pour te trimbaler dans mon sac !

Cette remarque attisa encore davantage la curiosité du nettoyeur, il était certain que cette photo le concernait. Absolument certain !

Il leva la tête vers le papier glacé et fit pivoter le cliché entre ses doigts. Ce qu'il vit le tétanisa. C'était bien un portrait, oui. Mais pas de lui !

Kaori et Mick étaient tous les deux en gros plan, l'une rougissante, l'autre fringant, le couple souriait à l'objectif, les deux visages collés l'un à l'autre comme on le fait lorsqu'on se photographie soi-même. Ryô détailla l'instantané, analysa les expressions de chacun. Kaori semblait troublée, cela était certainement lié au rapprochement des deux corps, le blondinet avait du en profiter pour la prendre par la taille afin de la coller contre lui. Le nettoyeur serra les dents en s'attardant sur la mine réjouie de son meilleur ami. Il n'affichait pas l'air obsédé qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kaori, air qu'il revêtait en public. Ryô n'était pas dupe, son ex-partenaire savait se conduire en gentleman et il était évident que, lorsque ces deux là se retrouvaient seuls, il devait développer des trésors de douceur et d'attentions pour celle qui restait, malgré les apparences, son unique amour. Et force était de constater que, sur cette photo, il semblait plus qu'heureux, le regard bleu pétillant, le sourire franc et enjôleur. C'était une photo de couple amoureux. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il ressentit et il détesta la jalousie qui s'insinua en lui, tel un serpent venimeux qui s'attaqua à son estomac.

Il rabaissa les yeux sur elle. Kaori avait cessé de gesticuler lorsqu'il avait retourné la photographie et elle attendait, résignée, les remarques moqueuses du beau brun. Celui-ci n'avait guère envie de la railler, il était estomaqué. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il voit cette photo ?

- Vous avez l'air niais là-dessus tous les deux, dit-il en lui jetant le cliché méprisamment.

- …

- C'était quand ?

- On est allé voir une expo ensemble la semaine dernière et Mick a pris quelques photos. Il m'a donné celle-ci ce matin, balbutia-t-elle comme pour excuser une faute qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Ben voyons ! Tu m'étonnes… Vous formez un joli couple il faut bien l'avouer ! Ricana-t-il.

- N'importe quoi !

- Non, non, je suis sérieux ! Poursuivit-il. Je ne sais pas ce que Kazue trouve à cet amerloque de pacotille, il n'a aucun charme. Tous les deux, vous seriez beaucoup mieux assortis.

- Ferme-la ! Coupa-t-elle court, d'un revers de massue. « Jeu, Set et Match, Kaori Makimura », lança-t-elle à Ryô qui rebondissait partout contre les murs et qu'elle reprenait au vol comme une balle dès qu'il passait à sa portée. Je vais me mettre au squash moi.

- Hé… Kaori, interjeta-t-il en levant le doigt, si on en revenait à nos moutons. OUPS, pardon, à notre lézard.

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle l'avait presque oublié celui-là ! Faut dire qu'avec l'autre dégénéré, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Tu as fait chou blanc jusqu'à maintenant et ce, malgré la finesse qui te caractérise, ironisa-t-il en reprenant figure humaine. Ce lézard semble doté d'une rare intelligence et, surtout, semble s'intéresser de très près à toi. Regarde, il ne s'attaque qu'à tes affaires ou qu'à ton corps. C'est bizarre, non ?

Elle le dévisagea. Il fallait bien reconnaître l'évidence, ce reptile avait jeté son dévolu sur elle et pour le moment, elle ne parvenait pas à faire jeu égal avec le « sang froid » incroyable dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'alors, réussissant à déjouer toutes les attaques violentes et autres ruses ourdies par elle.

« Grrrrrrrrr »

Elle s'adossa contre le mur et tenta de réfléchir. Le « sauterellophile » en avait après elle, cela devenait vraiment délicat. Elle perdait toute retenue lorsqu'il s'agissait du monstre vert qui la harcelait de ses intentions mal cernées encore, elle venait quand même de détruire le magnifique sac Vuitton que son amie lui avait offert. Elle poussa son pouvoir de concentration au maximum pour tenter d'échafauder LE plan. Celui qui permettrait de mettre un terme aux prétentions débordantes d'un minable insectivore.

Elle ne put cependant pousser très loin sa réflexion car l'immonde bête avait, on ne sait par quel ingénieux stratagème, réussi à s'aventurer une fois encore sur son corps. Elle HURLA de tous ses poumons lorsqu'elle sentit une langue râpeuse lécher son ventre.

Avec horreur, le nettoyeur vit son tee-shirt blanc se contorsionner sous les mouvements rapides et souples de l'habitant clandestin qui osait poser la patte sur son ange. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, Kaori restait pétrifiée, collée contre le mur pendant qu'une forme allongée déformait le tissu blanc.

- Aide-moi ! L'implora-t-elle en voulant crier, mais le son émis était à peine audible.

Ryô, sûr de lui, posa la main sur le tee-shirt convaincu de capturer du premier coup l'odieux Oscar, mais le reptile, plus souple que jamais, se désintégra sous la poigne assurée. Surpris, le nettoyeur utilisa alors ses deux mains, les plaquant rapidement sur le torse de sa partenaire à la poursuite du dragon étonnamment doué pour échapper à ses paumes expertes. En lieu et place de la sale bête, Ryô palpa avec un certain appétit, les détails les plus subtils de l'anatomie féminine dissimulés sous le tissu en coton. La quête de transforma en jeu pour lui et il se régalait de sentir sous ses doigts sensibles et hardis les tétons étonnés par le contact caressant.

Kaori restait hagarde, surprise et conquise par les sensations que provoquaient les déambulations légères du lézard sur elle ainsi que les attouchements appuyés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle apprécia muettement les contacts inespérés et se réjouit même de l'adresse du saurien à échapper aux mains de son partenaire. Celles-ci courraient sur elle avec sensualité, il était impossible que lui ne se rendît pas compte de l'ambigüité de la situation. Impossible.

Evidemment qu'il s'en rendait compte. Et son mokkori aussi par la même occasion, déformant le boxer et muselant toutes les objections à un rapprochement plus intime. Prenant comme prétexte une meilleure dextérité pour attraper le dragon et échauffé par le corps qu'il devinait et qu'il désirait toucher directement, le nettoyeur passa ses deux mains sous le tee-shirt et se colla à Kaori, plongeant par la même occasion son regard dans le sien. Elle cessa de respirer lorsqu'il empauma directement ses deux rondeurs et qu'il caressa leurs sommets avec délicatesse. Les bouches se rapprochèrent dangereusement et les souffles se mêlèrent inéluctablement. Alors qu'il sentit le corps gracile se tendre sous la pression de ses doigts, qu'il la vit ravaler sa salive et ses iris se troubler, l'envie de la gouter pénétra sa bouche. Irrésistiblement. Presque violemment. Sans bouger ses mains d'un iota, la laissant deviner le désir qui l'habitait par la pression de son bas-ventre contre elle, il promena lentement sa bouche sur la douce joue, l'entrouvrant légèrement pour que la peau épouse l'intérieur de ses lèvres, se rapprochant inévitablement du baiser partagé.

Elle tremblait sous l'exquis effleurement de sa bouche, la chaleur des mains immobiles sur son cœur l'affolait à en mourir. Elle était pétrie à la fois d'impatience, celle de l'embrasser vraiment. Et de terreur, celle d'être une nouvelle fois repoussée, immolée par le fiel dont il était spécialiste et coutumier. Elle prit néanmoins l'initiative de lever le bras et de caresser la chevelure ébène, d'y enfoncer ses doigts afin de faire valoir son propre désir.

La pression sur son cuir chevelu eut le mérite de lui rappeler que les actes n'étaient pas sans conséquence, que les caresses ne resteraient pas anecdotiques mais qu'elles bouleverseraient leurs vies à tous les deux. Elle avait saisi que le rapprochement n'était plus dû à la présence du lézard mais était bien le fruit du feu qui l'habitait à ce moment. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait ? Changer leurs vies ? Mettre en péril l'équilibre, précaire et instable malgré tout, de leur drôle de couple ? Ces questions restaient sans réponse car, plus que tout là, il avait envie d'elle, et ce désir annihilait ses capacités de raisonnement.

« Pardonne-moi Sugar » Pensa-t-il, avant de détacher douloureusement ses lèvres de la joue si tendre et de ricaner bêtement.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de se soustraire à la réalité qui allait être cruelle à n'en pas douter.

- Quoi ? Lui tendit-elle une perche après avoir rassemblé tout son courage, affrontant le regard noir et intransigeant braqué sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont petits ! Déclama-t-il en pressant ses seins comme des soufflets. Impressionnant ! Même en me forçant, je ne pourrais pas…

- C'EST BON, J'AI COMPRIS ! Vociféra-t-elle en l'envoyant valser sur le tapis sous un magistral coup de massue « Haine éternelle ».

Mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui, écrabouillée par la gifle terrible, verbale, qu'il venait de lui porter. Elle s'approcha du corps inerte qui gisait sur le dos, dans une inconscience peu crédible dont elle ne douta pas malgré tout. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine incommensurable quand, soudain, posté sur les jambes du nettoyeur, dans une indolente posture, elle LE vit. Elle abandonna sur le champ son désir de vengeance, oubliant volontairement son honneur une nouvelle fois bafoué par la goujaterie inexcusable de celui qui soufflait sur son cœur le chaud et le froid, pour se concentrer sur l'animal monstrueux. Elle avisa la dégaine décontractée, la crête écœurante qui surplombait la tête minuscule qui cachait malgré tout une cervelle capable de la tenir en échec. De plus, il osait la regarder dans les yeux avec un appétit assumé, la défiant ouvertement, et semblait vouloir défendre l'autre saurien, euh non, vaurien, celui sur lequel il reposait. Inspirant un grand coup, serrant très fort les poings pour se donner le courage d'affronter sa plus grande peur, elle entreprit de capturer l'immonde iguane qui la terrorisait. C'est à ce moment que le nettoyeur donna des signes de vie.

- Ne bouge surtout pas Ryô, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sans appel avant qu'elle ne se ruât sur lui pour se saisir d'Oscar.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, Kaori était vautrée sur lui, passant les mains entre ses jambes, sur son torse, dans son cou, prodiguant malgré elle des caresses des plus agréables pour le grand nigaud encore imbibé du désir du corps tant décrié. Elle ne cessait de se trémousser sur lui, ondulant merveilleusement, pressant les endroits les plus moelleux de son anatomie contre la large poitrine attentive et plus sensible que jamais à ces attouchements. Elle remontait puis descendait et recommençait, pesant entièrement sur lui. Quelle était sa quête ? Elle investissait en tout cas toute son énergie au succès de son entreprise, ne ménageant pas ses efforts, les sourcils volontaires, ignorant l'effet dévastateur de ses tortillements incessants sur le self-control de son partenaire. Assise à califourchon sur lui, elle se débattait avec un animal invisible qu'elle semblait avoir saisi, enfin, mais qui, visiblement, lui donnait du fil à retordre. Lui, la regardait comme une extra-terrestre, affolé par les mouvements incendiaires des cuisses et des fesses contre sa poitrine, repoussant de ses deux mains le bassin merveilleux qui éveillait le mokkori encore émoustillé du dernier rapprochement. Mais elle s'obstinait à se frotter contre son torse, assise sur son sternum.

- Je l'ai ! Déclara-t-elle victorieuse, les deux mains scellées l'une à l'autre, l'objet tant convoité entre elles.

Elle regarda Ryô avec une fierté démesurée.

- Je l'ai, répéta-t-elle doucement.

Il avala sa salive. Bien sûr, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait du lézard mais, pour lui, les mots prononcés résonnaient différemment et il se sentit vaincu sous les assauts innocents de son ange.

- Montre-moi la bête, osa-t-il.

Elle ouvrit précautionneusement les mains et ne découvrit, atterrée, qu'une petite partie du lézard : SA QUEUE ! Elle ne lui avait attrapée que la queue !

Déçue et au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle sautilla à nouveau sur lui, de déconvenue cette fois-ci. Pourtant, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle s'adressa au crétin dégénéré qu'elle chevauchait, d'un air terriblement menaçant, brandissant l'appendice sectionné :

- Vois-tu ce qu'il en coûte de me défier ! Imbécile ! Cela pourrait aussi t'arriver… Et crois-moi, il te faudra attendre beaucoup plus longtemps qu'un lézard pour que ça repousse !

Il sourit à la remarque, la trouvant absolument délicieuse. Elle fronça les sourcils devant la mine qui, d'ordinaire, se serait déformée sous la menace agressive et qui, là, restait calme et… bizarre. Elle avisa les narines du nettoyeur.

- Je n'y suis pas allée de main morte avec ma massue tout à l'heure. Tu saignes du nez Ryô, dit-elle en culpabilisant.

- C'est pas ça Sugar, avoua-t-il.

Délicatement, il la saisit par la taille, la renversa, et se retrouva allongé sur elle.

- C'est ça ! Expliqua-t-il en se pressant contre elle.

Elle devint cramoisie à la pression du sexe raidi sur la petite culotte en dentelle et à la voix rauque de désir qui avait chuchoté à son oreille. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension et rencontra le regard décidé de son partenaire. Il la scrutait avec détermination, pénétrant les iris noisette effarés, avec une lueur qu'elle ne sut interpréter, éminemment troublante et déstabilisante.

- Tu m'écrases, se défendit-elle.

- Je sais.

Il se releva légèrement, fit glisser sa main le long de son bras et l'obligea à lâcher le trophée moribond qu'elle avait gardé précieusement. Il se saisit ensuite des deux mains de Kaori et les entraîna au-dessus de sa tête, les emprisonnant dans ses paumes, étendant les bras fins et délicats, la soumettant entièrement à son corps étendu sur elle. De fait, les visages se rapprochèrent et le nettoyeur caressa la joue gracieuse de son nez, puis s'aventura un peu plus bas, dans le cou tremblant qu'elle lui offrit malgré elle. D'abord timide le contact se fit plus appuyé et il abandonna son souffle troublé, saccadé, là au creux de son épaule.

-Ryô, le brava-t-elle. Tu te plaignais tout à l'heure de la taille de mes seins mais tu sais que cette position ne les met pas à leur avantage. Et dans quelques instants, tu douteras même du « genre » de la personne qui est sous toi.

- Voyons Kaori, je me fiche complètement de la taille de tes seins, murmura-t-il en remontant vers l'oreille attentive. Et s'ils sont trop menus pour mes mains, ils seront parfaits pour ma bouche.

Elle se mordit les lèvres à l'écoute de l'inattendue déclaration. Il avait parlé avec une telle douceur, si proche de sa peau, que les paroles avaient caressé son cou, provoquant une décharge électrique au niveau de son ventre. Ventre qui se creusa de désir, et qui, en se contractant, fit exploser des milliers de bulles qui gagnèrent son entrejambe palpitant.

- Peut-être mais…, elle hésita.

- Mais ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton alors que ses lèvres attaquaient avec légèreté l'épaule encore récalcitrante.

- Des défauts, j'en ai beaucoup d'autres Ryô.

Il sourit et ses dents croquèrent la chair tendre et voluptueuse de l'épaule fuyante.

- Lesquels Sugar ?

- J'ai…

Elle grimaça de plaisir sous la morsure délicieuse avant de reprendre :

- J'ai un horrible bourrelet au niveau de la taille… Et tu vas détester, crois-moi, confia-t-elle à mi-voix, le timbre troublé par les baisers aériens qui éclataient dans son cou.

Elle tenta de dégager ses mains afin de mettre en évidence le disgracieux repli. Bien sûr, il déjoua la tentative d'évasion et, pire que tout, emprisonna les deux bras d'une seule poigne, tandis que son autre main glissait lentement sur le corps tressaillant, torturé par l'effleurement merveilleux des doigts agiles et experts qui courraient vers son ventre.

- Ici ? Chuchota-t-il, relâchant à regret la dégustation récemment entamée du menton, pinçant doucement la peau des hanches.

Elle opina silencieusement du chef.

- Oh Kaori, j'adore… Je te montrerai plus tard à quel point j'adore.

Il reprit ses investigations labiales et remonta dangereusement vers les lèvres humides, entrouvertes et impatientes de la jeune japonaise. Elle fronça ses délicieux sourcils, les yeux clos et soudés devant le plaisir incroyable, inimaginable, que de simples baisers, par moments doux, caressants, tantôt appuyés ou carnivores, parfois mouillés par la langue, déposés avec appétit dans son cou, faisaient naître et qui irradiait tout son corps. Quant à la large main, elle continuait de s'aventurer sur le ventre tendu par le contact inédit.

- Y en a-t-il d'autres ?

- Oui, évidemment… Tu me connais…, étouffa-t-elle de rire, enfin gagnée par la torpeur chaude et confortable du désir, confiante dans l'homme qui ne semblait pas prêt à renoncer, une fois de plus, à l'union de leurs corps.

- Oh ! Alors ne me dis rien, j'adore jouer à la chasse aux trésors.

Enfin il relâcha les mains captives pour disposer de tout le potentiel nécessaire pour explorer le corps tant convoité et il s'égara sous le tee-shirt, appréciant tous les détails jusqu'aux plus infimes qu'il captait avec un bonheur inégalable : le grain de la peau, sa souplesse, ses frissons, ses tressaillements, les gémissements provoqués par ses savantes caresses, la texture des tétons durcis, les côtes saillantes, la douceur du décolleté, les aisselles d'une extrême sensibilité. Il ne laissa rien échapper à sa prospection méthodique et minutieuse, se repaissant par-dessus tout du léger mouvement, certainement inconscient, qu'elle imprimait à son corps et qui n'avait pour but que de diminuer la distance entre elle et ses mains, entre elle et sa bouche, entre elle et son sexe. Elle désirait des contacts plus appuyés, plus forts, plus lourds. Il la combla en se collant davantage à elle, les lèvres toujours collées au cou savoureux et d'une exquise sensibilité. Elle tentait parfois, maladroitement, de se défendre, en fuyant la bouche tortionnaire, en étouffant des rires nerveux, en contractant les épaules, mais les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle consentait à lui offrir, d'un érotisme insoutenable, l'incitaient à accentuer encore les baisers, à abuser de sa force pour imposer ses lèvres dans ces endroits merveilleux, poussant son excitation au paroxysme, rendant le mokkori plus dur que le métal. Puis elle cessa complètement de résister, abandonnant complètement son cou aux assauts de Ryô, gémissant de plus belle, cambrant son corps afin de lui signifier les attouchements les plus excitants, les plus jouissifs. Une de ses mains se promenait dans ses cheveux, ses doigts pressant le cuir chevelu, l'incitant à remonter vers le visage pour prendre, enfin, sa bouche. Oui car l'échange magique n'avait pas encore uni les lèvres, le nettoyeur semblant repousser encore l'instant redouté toutes ces années. L'autre main féminine parcourait le dos parfait, appréciant bosses et muscles roulant sous les doigts, s'agrippant aux omoplates, remontant jusqu'au cou puissant, puis redescendant vertigineusement vers les reins, là où le désir naissait, afin d'accompagner les mouvements rythmés, promesses d'une union complète à laquelle elle aspirait autant qu'elle l'appréhendait.

- Dis-moi que tu as envie de moi, réclama-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Elle éclata d'un rire discret qui obligea le nettoyeur à relever la tête afin de communiquer à sa compagne désobéissante sa contrariété de ne pas être entendu.

- Dis moi : « Ryô, tu es le plus bel étalon du monde et je me languis de t'avoir en moi », s'obstina-t-il les sourcils froncés mais le sourire large de la plaisanterie en étendard.

Elle fit doucement signe qu'elle ne s'exécuterait pas et profita de la face entièrement offerte à sa vue pour caresser doucement les joues qu'elle avait si souvent baffées. Ses mains encadraient le beau visage de celui qui avait ravi son cœur au premier regard. Elle planta ses iris dans ceux du grand City Hunter et articula calmement.

- Embrasse-moi Ryô. Si je me languis de quelque chose, ce n'est que de tes lèvres.

Il la dévisagea et la gratifia d'un immense sourire tout en se repositionnant sur elle, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras. Les deux visages se faisaient face. Cependant le doute, la crainte, légitime de par leur histoire personnelle, s'insinuèrent dans son esprit et il prit, un temps seulement, le chemin de la déroute. C'était stupide de redouter ce moment là ! Vraiment…

Elle lut dans les prunelles noires les réserves, les hésitations qui tourmentaient encore l'homme aux mille femmes face à la seule qu'il n'avait jamais pu désirer jusqu'à cette nuit, du moins le croyait-elle. Alors elle prit les rennes, refusant de subir un nouvel échec, aspirant plus que tout au mélange unique de leurs souffles, de leurs salives, de leurs cœurs. Aussi noua-t-elle ses bras dans la nuque du fameux étalon puis resserra doucement son étreinte, jusqu'à ce que chaque expiration de l'un corresponde à l'inspiration de l'autre, que les nez se rencontrent et se caressent. Elle lui laissa parcourir la dernière distance, accomplir le geste sacré de la première rencontre buccale et l'observa, les yeux noyés par l'émotion, lorsque les paupières sombres se refermèrent et que le visage s'inclina légèrement pour cueillir le baiser sur sa bouche impressionnée. Le souffle lui manqua, le cœur se tut dans sa poitrine, l'étau des lèvres se referma sur les siennes et le temps s'arrêta lorsque la pulpe moelleuse, brulante, happa son énergie vitale, embrasa ses sens par des senteurs insoupçonnées, des saveurs boisées et musquées, écrasant toutes les certitudes de son existence. Elle ne put se résoudre à fermer les yeux, toute à sa contemplation du visage chéri, lisse et apaisé, concentré sur la découverte de son goût à elle. Et puis le cœur repartit de plus belle, les gémissements se bousculèrent dans sa gorge et, instinctivement, elle lui offrit un passage dans la chaude humidité de sa bouche. Dans un grognement de satisfaction il pénétra l'antre qui venait de capituler, mêlant ainsi leurs langues impatientes, enhardies.

Passés les premiers moments de découverte buccale, l'exploration des corps reprit de plus belle, les mouvements se firent plus brutaux et il y eut fort à parier que la dentelle noire ne supporterait pas très longtemps les assauts endiablés du mokkori bouillonnant à l'idée de s'installer derrière la barrière de tissu calaisien. Les mains masculines vinrent au secours du fidèle dragon en s'engageant de chaque côté de l'élastique.

Crrrrrrrrrr

- Oh, Ryô !... La culotte de Saeko !

Il haussa les épaules.

- Avec moi elle doit bien se douter qu'elle ne la récupérera pas.

Elle sourit d'un air complice alors qu'il se débarrassa de l'encombrant tanga. Il releva légèrement la tête et s'adressa au squatteur confortablement installé sur le canapé et qui ne ratait rien du délectable spectacle.

- Merci pour tout Oscar mais je crois que, là, nous allons avoir besoin d'intimité.

Le nettoyeur se pencha sur une Kaori frémissante à l'idée du voyeur monstrueux, il lui sourit avant de reprendre.

- Sauve toi vite par la fenêtre si tu ne veux pas que mon python se mêle à l'affaire… Et au plaisir de ne plus te revoir ici…

Il n'avait pas demandé son reste et s'était enfui par ladite fenêtre, laissée entrouverte. Il courrait maintenant sur le mur de l'immeuble et eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à la jolie humaine qu'il avait harcelée avec bonheur. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Les caresses aperçues avaient éveillé en lui l'instinct de reproduction. Il avisa une autre fenêtre ouverte dans l'immeuble d'en face d'où provenaient des sons des plus troublants.

« Intéressant ! », pensa-t-il alors que son esprit lubrique devinait une autre délicieuse jeune femme à taquiner.

Pourtant il se ravisa presqu'aussitôt en voyant courir vers lui Babeth, la venue de cette dernière ouvrait des perspectives autrement plus excitantes que le simple chahut d'une bipède effarée par son aspect « particulier ».

Babeth était l'élégance incarnée, la finesse de son corps n'avait d'égale que la vivacité de sa langue, elle était une chasseuse hors pair !

Oui Babeth courrait vers lui… Babeth ? Oh vous ne la connaissez pas ? Babeth… La « lézarette ».


End file.
